


some kind of heaven

by plutoniana



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Redeemed Ben Solo, but set somewhere in happy post-ix future, slight nod to reylo being reverse anidala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutoniana/pseuds/plutoniana
Summary: It’s not exactly new and fragile, this thing between them, but it’s still... developing.So she’s taken by surprise when one day, as she’s sprawled on the pilot’s seat in the Falcon, going through the Jedi texts and adding notes on her datapad, Ben plops into the co-pilot’s chair and promptly says: “Marry me.”





	some kind of heaven

It’s not exactly new and fragile, this thing between them, but it’s still... developing. Of course, there’s an ever-present sense of familiarity between them, forged by the Force bond that now feels like a constant underlying warm glow. But Rey is still giddy with delight every time she wakes up in his arms, and embarrassed when he tells her he’s been awake for an hour already because she snores. Loudly. No, it’s not new, but the process of getting used to life together is still ongoing.

So she’s taken by surprise when one day, as she’s sprawled on the pilot’s seat in the Falcon, going through the Jedi texts and adding notes on her datapad, Ben plops into the co-pilot’s chair and promptly says: “Marry me.”

She freezes, finger hovering over the datapad. Her eyes glide over to his, eyebrow raised. He’s prone to bursts of dramatics, she has learned.

“Why not?” he continues, genuinely puzzled. He purses his lips in a pout that Rey finds particularly cute. “You wield my family lightsaber, you command my father’s ship,” he casually lists. “Everyone in my family liked you better than me anyway-“

“That’s not true”, Rey protests. “Okay, maybe Chewie did.” Her lips curl into a teasing smile.

“What would vows really change?”, he shrugs. “You’re mine in everything but name.”

Perhaps it should bother her, the ease with which he says that. As if it’s a basic fact, a law of nature, a fundamental truth that any child around the galaxy knows. Planets rotate, stars burn, and Rey is Ben’s. Perhaps it should bother her, but it doesn’t, because it’s true. It’s a reality she has made peace with long ago. As much as she is his, he is also hers. She holds his entire life in the palm of her hand. They are irrevocably, irreversibly intertwined, by the Force, perhaps by fate, definitely by choice.

He has already given her everything he has, everything he is, so why shouldn’t he give her his name too?

She tries it on.

“Rey Solo.” It flows from her lips like a spell and tastes of belonging, of family, fills her belly with warmth. The effect on him is instantaneous and profound, his face softens into an impossibly vulnerable expression, but his gaze on her is intense, worshipping.

“Alright”, she finally says. “What did you have in mind?”

“I… didn’t think that far ahead,” he admits.

Rey chuckles and rises from her seat. She puts down the datapad and moves to sit sideways in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. It still amazes her, that she can just reach out and touch. At first it was almost overwhelming, the constant contact, hands caressing a shoulder in passing, gentle fingers tucking tendrils of hair behind ears. Being able to tuck herself into his larger frame whenever she wants.

Ben’s arms settle around her waist in a familiar motion. “It can be wherever and however you like. It can be on New Alderaan if you feel like getting crowned too.”

Rey wrinkles her nose. “Well, if you want-“

“No,” he interrupts, quick to reassure. “The title is only a formality anyway,” he says, hands moving from their position on her waist to unpin the usual bun she wears her hair in. “Besides, I doubt they’re happy I now formally hold it.” He concentrates on her hair, his fingers carding through it, untangling, before starting to work on a braid of some sort. His arms are lifted in an uncomfortable angle so Rey slides down to sit on the floor, leaning against his shins. His hands continue working on the complicated braid, uninterrupted. “Also, it’s technically Rey Organa Solo.”

His voice doesn’t shake when he says it but there’s a slight vibration in the Force between them. She has become so finely attuned to their connection, to him, that she can practically feel how saying it makes him shiver, how his chest feels like it will burst with happiness, the whisper of _mine mine mine_. She relaxes into his touch, wrapping that feeling of _warmsafehappyloved_ around her.

~

In the end it’s nothing spectacular. It’s a stolen moment, in a lake house Ben has inherited from his mother. “It’s convenient,” he tells her, “and no one will know to bother us here.” He’s right of course, but she knows he also chose it because she likes being near water. He also chose it because Leia was buried nearby, next to her birth mother.

The vows aren’t anything they haven’t said before, haven’t whispered into each other’s lips, imprinted into each other’s skin, back in those early days when they couldn’t believe their luck and felt like it could all slip away any moment. It’s an all-around unceremonious affair, almost perfunctory really, except Ben’s hands shake slightly when she holds them, and the intensity of emotion in his voice when he promises her forever takes her breath away. Rey suspects it always will.

A little later, as they’re lying tucked underneath the covers, warm and content, Rey’s back pressed against Ben’s broad chest, a vague bluish glow shines and pierces through her closed eyelids. He is asleep, breathing deeply, little puffs of air tickling her neck, but she’s floating in that nebulous state just before sleep finally claims her consciousness. The blue glow is soft and surprisingly comforting. It feels sort of…at peace. It shifts, hums, and then emits a slight susurration and that finally piques her curiosity enough to bring her out of her half-asleep state. But by the time she blearily opens her eyes, the glow is gone. She gathers the covers around her and sits up slowly, careful not to disturb Ben. She blinks drowsily a couple of times, but there’s nothing in the room. The glow seemed to come from the direction of the balcony, but all Rey sees are tree leaves waving gently in the breeze and the bright moonlight glinting off of the lake surface.

There’s a shifting movement behind her, followed by Ben’s deep, sleep-addled voice. “What’s wrong?” he mumbles, placing his hand comfortingly on her bare back.

“Nothing,” Rey hesitates. She turns back towards him and smiles reassuringly. “Nothing, just a dream.”

She doesn’t sound convincing even to her own ears, but sensing no imminent danger, he lets it go. Ben spreads his arms invitingly and she curls herself up into him, pillowing her head on his shoulder. His arms wrap tightly around her as he kisses the crown of her head.

“I’m here,” he whispers, half asleep already.

She drifts off to sleep, feeling like everything is right in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> i think we can all guess who that bluish glow was lmao   
> title taken from hurts's song by the same name because i'm a cliche and titles are hard
> 
> anw first time ever publishing a fic ah exciting!  
> also i am not a native english speaker so all comments and constructive criticism are welcome
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr @anakinskvwalkcr for more happy headcanons


End file.
